


Кэннон

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: первая из дуэта зарисовок о Кэнноне и Брэде
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	Кэннон

Едкая, жирная напалмовая гарь ползёт со стороны джунглей. «Тот-самый-Ли?» — восхищённо переспрашивают из глубины тряского фургона — не видно, кто. «Да к нам важную птицу занесло!» — скалит зубы рядовой Б. Вонг, щёлкает массивной зажигалкой с вытравленными на ней черепом, костями и какой-то надписью (Кэннон цепляет глазами обрывок: «…долиной смертной тени…» — и удивляется). «Папаша не отмазал?» — Вонг нахально закуривает. «Занесло. И не отмазал», — цедит Кэннон: дым лезет прямо в лицо, и не ему одному, но остальные молчат. _Боятся?_ Они с Вонгом глядят друг на друга по-волчьи — до того дня, когда Ли отказывается от звания сержанта. «Ну ты даёшь!» — присвистывает Вонг и приволакивает канистру подозрительного местного самогона. Кэннон бесстрашно опрокидывает в себя стакан мутного пойла и вдруг признаётся: «Не хочу, чтобы у отца был повод гордиться мной. Он из чего угодно рейтинги сделает». «Политикан сраный», — соглашается Вонг и наливает ещё. Они празднуют не-повышение Ли всю ночь: пьют, и курят, и Брэд показывает надпись на зажигалке, ту самую, про долину смертной тени, и Кэннон говорит: «А я убью его, как вернусь». На следующий день Кэннон не видит белого света: утро застаёт его за грудой снарядных ящиков, где выпитое вчера охотно покидает желудок. «Что, ваше аристократическое нутро сдало, сэр?» — сплёвывает табачные крошки Вонг, прислонившийся к тем же ящикам и бодрый до безобразия. «Пошёл ты-ы-ы», — успевает простонать Кэннон между спазмами — _что я несу, убить меня мало_ , — упирается лбом в шершавую стенку ящика и нагибается ещё ниже, когда Брэд гогочет и одобрительно хлопает его по плечу. Они проходят войну бок о бок, поровну делят сигареты и патроны, вытаскивают друг друга из засад, просто сквернословя и богохульствуя, дают обещание — но оказывается, что бесконечный рыжий пыльный закат выжег в них слишком многое. Кэннон ждёт. Придёт день, и пусть весь мир запылает и обратится в пепел — тогда наконец наступит покой. Он наступает: Кэннон оседает после выстрела, рот наполняется кровью. Лицо брата в зеленоватом лабораторном свете тускнеет. _Было у отца два сына, и оба не в него удались, мама, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?_ Брэд наклоняется над ним, хлопает по плечу, скалится: «Вставайте, сэр, нам идти и идти». Кэннон большим пальцем стирает с губ кровь и легко поднимается, не оглядываясь. _Мы дойдём, Брэд. Мы дойдём, обещаю._


End file.
